


Whiskey and Kisses for Everyone

by thisbluegirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Verbal Humiliation, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Hot Tub Sex, Id Fic, Infinity War Press Tour Shenanigans, Multi, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Stackie, Threesome - M/M/M, Winstackie, references to dieting/(possible) disordered eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluegirl/pseuds/thisbluegirl
Summary: Seb has a love-hate relationship with press junkets. On one hand, he knows Mackie will make it bearable. On the other hand, endless interviews. But this time, Seb's with Mackie and Winston Duke. Winston Duke. M'baku. And damn if Seb doesn't just want to climb him like a tree.Three dudes chillin' in a hot tub five feet apart 'cuz they're not gay? Not in this fic.
Relationships: Anthony Mackie/Sebastian Stan/Winston Duke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Whiskey and Kisses for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this idfic of a threesome long ago after watching the glorious Winstackie Infinity War interviews. And then, well, life got in the way. Two years and 8000+ words of PWP later, I am pleased to offer you this extremely self-indulgent fic, and if you find yourself thinking maybe Seb is my self-insert character, well, you wouldn't be too far off.
> 
> Title from Little Beast, by Richard Siken.

_ April, 2018 _

Seb has a love-hate relationship with press junkets.

It’s great to see Lizzie and Letitia, and the Pauls are always super entertaining, and Anthony, of course - Mackie is… Mackie, always. And Hemsworth is gorgeous, as usual, and giant, and Seb’s still super intimidated even though they’ve been kind of bonding over the Hugo Boss thing and he’s just  _ the nicest _ guy.

But there’s something different this time, too. Part of it, of course, is that Evans is only doing a handful of appearances around the premiere because of  _ Lobby Hero _ , and god, Seb could never begrudge him the opportunity, the whole Broadway experience and everything, but he kinda misses the guy. Stupid mustache and all.

And then Seb arrives at the ass-crack of dawn to find that he’s not just with Mackie this time around; Winston Duke is with them. 

Winston Duke. 

M’baku. 

He’s  _ bigger than Hemsworth _ and easily as beautiful, and Seb is… well. Seb’s not blind, that’s all. Perfect bow-shaped mouth. Wide, dazzling smile. Shoulders for  _ days _ . Winston’s gaze is intense, and the timbre of his voice, oh man. It makes Seb want to a) sink his teeth into that lovely lower lip; b) kneel at his feet; and c) workshop about a dozen character choices with him - a combination Seb finds a little confusing and a lot overwhelming. There’s a lot he still doesn’t understand about his own brain.

What he is starting to understand is that apparently he has a thing for smart men with gap-toothed smiles and good facial hair. Fuck.

There’s also the thing about press tour being kind of a pressure-cooker. Lots of colorful personalities, jet lag, high emotions, everyone under stress - people wind up doing and saying shit they’d never do or say otherwise. And Mackie’s always had a talent for getting Seb wound up and off-topic and vaguely inappropriate, and Winston is by turns elated, embarrassed, and befuddled by the whole thing. It’s the number of characters in the film, and the  _ fucking  _ lube for Seb’s arm, and the suggestive tweets about M’baku, and Wakandan coconut oil, and Wakandan Tinder, and the press corps are asking the Same. Damn. Questions. Over and over again. Stupid fucking questions. Whose costume  _ smells  _ the worst? What the fuck. So they get the same stupid answers: “I studied math,” “125 heroes,” “the metal arm,” “Tom Holland.” Ugh.

Seb tries to keep it on topic, and Winston does, too, but then Mackie’s on about his thighs, and Seb? Seb is weak, okay? Mackie does  _ not  _ skip leg day. And when Winston slings his thigh over the arm of the chair,  _ ba-bam _ ! Seb can’t  _ not  _ look. It would be impossible. Rude, even. Not to look, when he’s just presented it there for the world to see. What is Mackie saying about weenies?  _ Jesus _ . Seb’s dick is  _ interested  _ and there’s not a fucking thing he can do about it. He shifts in his seat and tries his damndest to think about anything else. Memes about Tom Holland’s mouth frog. Paul Bettany in the Vision outfit. The interviewer Mackie eviscerated earlier (no, actually, angry Mackie was kinda hot; the guy was a serious douchebag).

It doesn’t work. Seb can’t stop thinking about Winston in full M’baku regalia, manspreading gloriously across his throne, strip of thigh showing between his tunic and boots.

_ Fuck _ .

Seb wants to climb him like a tree.

A massive, sturdy, powerful tree.

He gets it, though, the very real grossness of the objectification of black men. He hopes that’s not what he’s doing. He can obviously tell the difference between the character M’baku and Winston, the person. And what he knows of Winston, the person, is lovely. They haven’t had the chance to get to know each other very well, but you bond quickly in the MCU. They’ve been to some of the same events. Traded stories about working on  _ Law & Order _ , like every other actor in the Tri-State area. Commiserated about coming to the US as kids. There’s a lot to like about Winston Duke. 

But doing press with him and Mackie is like some kind of twisted version of speed-dating. They’re trying to outdo each other’s compliments and make each other laugh, teasing each other about their costumes, their characters, their workouts, their fans, their hair, their - everything, really. And it’s working. Seb has lost count of how many times he’s blushed today. 

The thing is, it’s always like this with Mackie - they wind each other up, tighter and tighter until one of them (usually Seb) snaps and drops to his knees in the elevator that night, or maybe they make it to someone’s room, and they fuck until they can’t see straight. Wash, rinse, repeat, all through the press junket.

This time, though. Seb was not prepared for Winston Duke. And try though he might, Seb cannot  _ not  _ flirt with people he’s attracted to, even though somehow he’s still surprised if they flirt back. And Winston Duke is  _ flirting back _ . Seb doesn’t know whether to bless or curse the tight-ass trousers he put on this morning. What he does know is  _ he is into it _ .

So when, after press is wrapped, and “dinner” (canapés and a hundred people to air-kiss and shake hands with) is done and dusted, Anthony asks Seb and Winston if they want to head over to his rented bungalow to eat some real food and relax in the jacuzzi, Seb’s answer is a resounding  _ yes please _ . Winston smiles like he knows what’s up and they get a car to take them over, Winston in the front passenger seat where he can fit his mile-long legs.

Mackie brings out a bottle of Sazerac, and they order up some fancy salmon thing (Winston) and steak frites (Mackie), and Seb is gonna be in serious trouble with Don for the bolognese he’s about to demolish. But he doesn’t care. He’s had a hard-boiled egg, some dried fruit and some almond butter (yes, almond butter, _ Anthony _ ) and two chicken satay skewers at the reception. He’s been good.

They sit out on the patio in the cool evening breeze, soft California air chasing the lingering brittle cold of New York winter out of Seb’s bones. He sips his whiskey and listens to Mackie and Winston trade acting school stories. Sometimes he regrets his decision not to get an MFA or attend conservatory or do more “serious” theatre. Somehow, though, he’s been able to get fairly steady work since college, and here they all are, part of the movie-making juggernaut that is Marvel, and Seb has no illusions about how lucky he is. 

He has also never been one to waste an opportunity. And right now he has the opportunity to watch two of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen out-theatre-geek each other. Winston’s face is lit up, eyes sparkling, quirking an eyebrow at Seb every time he returns another of Anthony’s volleys. Mackie holds the spotlight no matter what, but Seb thinks he shines even more when he’s not under scrutiny, when he’s relaxed and comfortable. He’s effortlessly funny and his laugh is contagious. Seb can’t stop smiling at him, even though he’s completely lost the plot of the conversation in favor of admiring Mackie’s cheekbones, his jawline, the curve of his lips, the gap between his teeth, his shoulders, his biceps - dear god his biceps, his forearms, his  _ hands _ .

Seb is entertaining a very detailed memory about the things Mackie has done to him with those hands when the food arrives, enough of a distraction to keep Seb from crawling into Mackie’s lap right then and there. 

Doesn’t do much to blunt the edge of arousal he’s got going, though. Seb fails to stifle a moan at the first bite of perfectly al dente tagliatelle.

“Pasta turns Seb on,” Mackie says to Winston, grinning conspiratorially. “Doesn’t it, baby?”

“Does not,” Seb protests. It’s not the pasta. It’s the way Mackie watches him eat, like he’s imagining Seb’s lips around something else, cheeks hollowed out as he sucks up another noodle.

Mackie snags a forkful and makes almost the same sound of deep satisfaction Seb did. “Okay,” he admits, “that’s pretty damn good. Almost worth the ass-kicking you’re gonna get at the gym when you get back to New York, huh?” 

Seb shrugs. “Don’s not my keeper.” It comes out a little petulant, he knows, but it gets Mackie’s hand on his thigh, squeezing.

“Better not be thinking about skipping leg day, Sebastian,” he says, low, and Seb swallows hard around a mouthful of pasta. Mackie’s eyes are crinkled in the corners and full of light. Winston is watching the two of them, a hint of amusement and curiosity tugging at his expressive eyebrows.

The food is great, the company even better, and by the time their plates are cleared, Seb’s face is actually starting to hurt with how much he’s smiled and laughed today. They’re all kind of exhausted from the long day, and they fall into a satisfied little lull in the conversation.

“So we doing this hot tub thing or nah,” Seb asks, trying for nonchalant and missing by a mile.

“Oh-ho, we skinny-dipping?” Winston says, winking at Mackie. If he thinks he’s calling anyone’s bluff, he’s way off.

Mackie smirks. “Seb’s just looking for an excuse to get you naked.”

Seb bites his lip, caught, but if he’s being called out already, he might as well go with it. “I mean,” he says, waving a hand in Winston’s direction to indicate his… everything. “Can you blame me?”

Winston smiles that thousand-watt smile, cheeks appling above the line of his beard and making him look younger than his 31 years. “Hey,” he says, barely suppressing a laugh. “Who says you needed an excuse?” He shrugs out of his sweater and pulls the t-shirt over his head.

Seb nearly swallows his tongue. It’s not like he didn’t know how big Winston was, even having dropped some of the weight he had gained to play M’baku. So he’s not surprised, exactly. It’s just. The sweater was deceptive. It made Winston look soft and cuddly. He’s not. Soft, that is. Cuddly, well, Seb’s already felt those massive arms around him. They’re excellent. And his shoulders, dear lord. Seb wants to sink his teeth into them. 

Instead, he turns on Mackie. “Well then? Where’s these thighs we keep hearing about?”

“Oh that’s how it is?” Mackie fires back. “Alright, Mister Gym-Selfie. Mister ‘Oh, Don, make me look good naked.’ Get those abs out and get your tiny ass in the damn jacuzzi.” 

Seb blushes. He really said that shit on camera, huh.

Mackie distracted him, though, so he missed the unveiling of six-plus feet of Winston Duke, who is already sprawled out in the hot tub like he owns it. Anthony’s down to socks and boxer briefs, and  _ nobody  _ looks sexy trying to yank their socks off but somehow Mackie makes it work, lifting one leg and then the other like a coquette removing her stockings.

He catches Seb staring and smirks. “Thighs of betrayal, baby, thighs of betrayal.” He pushes his underwear down and steps out of them, and Seb still just can’t believe how fucking beautiful he is.

“Your boy looks pretty smitten,” Winston says, voice carrying over the bubbling of the jacuzzi.

Mackie smiles, soft, “Yeah, he’s sweet like that.” He touches Seb’s cheek - a sweep of thumb across his jaw that makes Seb’s stomach flip - and climbs in next to Winston.

And then there are two dark pairs of eyes watching, assessing, appraising as Seb strips out of each piece of carefully chosen clothing, leaving it in a heap by a chair.

“Uh-uh, Sebastian, you can’t disrespect those clothes like that,” Anthony scolds. Seb’s face goes hot. “Somebody put a lot of work into dressing you this morning. The least you can do is fold that shit politely.” 

Seb. 

Is naked. 

And Anthony Mackie and Winston Duke are staring at him. 

And now they’re going to watch him fold his fucking clothes,  _ politely _ , before he joins them in the hot tub. This should not be turning him on this much, but he can feel his dick swell and he hopes it’s not too obvious in the low light from the patio. He hurries through folding and Mackie’s nod of approval thrums through him.

“You’re good, baby,” Anthony says. “Come on in.”

Winston watches Anthony watch Seb slip into the tub, the air around the three of them gone heavy and still, and then Mackie makes some crack about one of the interviewers from today and the tension breaks, and they’re back to seeing who can make each other laugh hardest.

Before Seb knows it, they’re splashing each other, pushing and shoving and giggling like stupid teenagers. And then Mackie gets his fingers on Seb’s nipple and pinches. Seb squawks and tries to scramble back against the opposite side of the tub, but he loses his footing and Anthony grabs him by the back of the neck and squeezes. And then he pinches Seb’s other nipple, and a spike of arousal flashes up Seb’s spine and into his brain, a sound between a whine and a whimper escaping between his clenched teeth.

Mackie uses his hold on Seb’s nape to drag him into his lap, and Seb lets himself be pulled bonelessly over Mackie’s thighs, feeling their dicks brush against each other, weirdly buoyant underwater. Mackie pulls him in for a kiss, softer and more tentative than he was expecting, hesitant, maybe, because of their audience. Seb, being incapable of foregoing any opportunity to get his hands on Mackie, kisses back with all the sweetness and enthusiasm he can muster, murmuring encouragements as he licks into Anthony’s mouth.

Winston reaches out and trails a wet finger down Seb’s shoulder, and Seb and Anthony turn to him smiling. He looks a little embarrassed and a lot turned on. “So,” he says, clearing his throat. “Is this just a press tour thing, or…”

Mackie chuckles, runs his hands over Seb’s chest and down to rest on his hips. “Not exactly. Or at least not press-tour-exclusive. But it doesn’t have to be a right-now thing. We can cool it down, just be three guys chillin’ in a hot tub five feet apart, y’know?” 

“Nah,” Winston says, all sharp smile and dark eyes, “I just didn’t want to be intruding.”

Mackie gives Seb a little push, and he glides over into Winston’s lap. “Not intruding,” Seb says, shivering a little at the slick slide of skin on skin. “Invited. Can I… I’d really like to kiss you.”

Winston’s big hands slide up Seb’s back, fingertips catching on Seb’s shoulder blades. Seb could swear he felt them tremble minutely before spreading broad and steady over Seb’s spine. Seb brushes over Winston’s beard with his thumbs. He wants to rub his face on it like a cat, feel the catch of it on his nipples, the burn it would leave between his thighs.

“Yeah,” Winston says, staring at Seb’s mouth. “You can kiss me.”

And Seb leans in and touches his lips to Winston’s, soft and easy. Winston groans and tightens his arms around Seb, licks into his mouth, drags his fingernails down Seb’s back and grabs his ass, pulling Seb flush against him, flexing his hips and making Seb’s dick slide against his own. Seb’s hard, and so is Winston, and Seb grinds against him and pushes his tongue into Winston’s mouth. 

Beside them, Mackie curses under his breath. When he touches Seb’s back, Seb makes a little noise of happy surprise, cock twitching against Winston’s as Mackie draws his fingers down his spine and along the cleft of his ass.

“Hold him open for me,” Mackie says, and Seb moans into Winston’s mouth. His legs are already spread wide, splayed across Winston’s glorious thighs, but somehow Winston tightens his grip on Seb’s ass, opening him even further.

Mackie’s fingers glide over Seb’s hole and press against his perineum, over again over again, and Seb is  _ so  _ fucked. He’s been a little bit turned on all day, and the whiskey, and the warm water, and being bossed around and hauled around a little is just  _ doing it _ for him.

They’re playing with him, touching him everywhere, Winston kissing his mouth until he’s dizzy, and Mackie sucking marks into Seb’s shoulder, Seb’s throat, the nape of his neck. Seb writhes between them, every nerve ending alight, brain gone fuzzy with pleasure.

When Mackie bites down on the juncture of Seb’s neck and shoulder just as Winston grinds up against him, dragging their dicks together, the orgasm races down Seb’s spine and he comes with a choked cry, hips jerking helplessly, a cloud of spunk floating up between his belly and Winston’s before dispersing in the bubbling water.

“Holy shit,” Seb gasps. Mackie kisses him noisily on the cheek before sliding back against the side of the tub, satisfied smirk tugging at his lips. 

Winston smiles and shakes his head. “Damn. That was. Damn.” He kisses the hollow of Seb’s throat, a gesture that’s somehow more intimate than the sex they just had, then scrapes his teeth over Seb’s stubble and bites gently at his chin before pressing his lips to Seb’s again in a series of affectionate kisses. It makes Seb want to hug him, so he does, and Winston returns it, wrapping Seb up in his arms. God, Seb  _ likes  _ him. He’s sweet and enthusiastic and it just makes Seb want to give him whatever the fuck he wants. Seb gets his mouth over the pulse in Winston’s throat, presses his tongue against it and feels it quicken.

“More?” Seb asks. Winston nods. Seb turns to Mackie. “Yeah?” he asks. In reply, Mackie pulls himself up to sit on the side of the tub, and Seb slips off Winston’s lap to let him do the same.

“Scoot,” Seb says, patting at their hips to get them to slide closer together, shifting himself over to kneel between Mackie’s wide-spread thighs. Mackie gets his fingers in the longest part of Seb’s hair, right in front along his hairline, and pulls, tipping Seb’s head back to expose his throat.

“I can’t believe you shaved this shit so short,” he grumbles. “You decide you don’t like getting your hair pulled anymore?”

“No,” Seb protests, trying and failing to shake his head. “‘s for  _ Destroyer _ , y’know, and I didn’t have time to grow it out long enough to not look stupid before press started.”

“You’d rather look like a damn Eastern European gangster than Bucky fucking Barnes, huh?” Mackie nudges Winston, cocking his head like  _ you believe this guy _ while he rolls his eyes at Seb.

“Fuck, Anthony,” Seb grouses. “I get shit about the hair no matter what. Man-bun, mustache, gangster. It’s the roles, alright?”

“You had good hair at D23,” Mackie says nonchalantly, running his free hand over Seb’s throat and down to pluck at his nipples. He had put Seb on his knees in the hotel room that night and used him as a cock-warmer, running his fingers through Seb’s hair until every last bit of tension had melted out of Seb’s body, then stretched him out face-down on the bed and fucked him slow and deep until he cried, but he hadn’t let Seb come. It was perfect.

Seb squirms. “Yeah,” he says, going hot all over, “I remember.” Mackie pinches him, hard. “Alright, alright!” he yelps. “If I promise to grow it back like that, can I please,  _ please  _ suck your dick?”

“Yeah, okay Sebastian, show me what that mouth do.” Mackie smirks at Winston and pulls Seb down, burying his face between Mackie’s legs.

Seb inhales deeply, searching for the familiar scent of Mackie’s skin under the slight saltwater smell of the jacuzzi, and feels the drag of his stubble against the crisply curling hair of Mackie’s groin. Mackie grinds against Seb’s face for a couple of seconds and then pulls him off, wraps his other hand around the base of his dick and slaps it against Seb’s cheek. Seb drops his jaw, tongue resting softly on his lower lip, letting Mackie drag the silky head of his cock around the inside of Seb’s mouth.

Winston has leaned over and dropped his chin on Mackie’s shoulder and is watching Seb with heavy-lidded eyes. He’s got one hand on his own dick, the other snaked around Mackie’s waist.

“Fuck,” Winston murmurs. “You’re real pretty like that, Sebastian.” Seb smiles against Mackie’s dick, a pleased little shiver running through him.

“You want it, baby?” Mackie murmurs. Seb nods. “Take it.” And Seb does, swirling his tongue around the crown before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. Anthony smoothes one hand over Seb’s hair and curves it around the back of his neck. 

With the other hand, he twines his fingers with Seb’s and gestures to Winston. “Can we help with that?” 

Winston shifts his hips and Mackie wraps his and Seb’s linked hands around Winston’s dick. Anthony takes the lead, jerking Winston’s cock ever so slowly, letting Seb feel the way the silky skin bunches and glides along the shaft under their palms, feeling every subtle pulse and throb. 

Mackie’s cock is so good, heavy and hot on his tongue, and Seb uses every bit of his not-inconsiderable skill to drive him crazy. He takes it in just until it hits the back of his throat and then swallows around it, pulls back until just the tip is touching his lips and flicks his tongue along the little seam under the head, makes his mouth into a tight  _ O _ and pushes down so, so slowly, then relaxes his lips and tongue so they make a hot, sloppy hole for Anthony to fuck, and clenches his fist into a hot, tight hole for Winston’s dick.

“Fucking Christ almighty,” Anthony grits out, yanking on Seb’s hair until he pulls off with strings of saliva trailing from his lips. Anthony’s cursing already, and Seb maybe feels a little smug about it.

“That good, huh?” Winston says, cock twitching in Seb’s grip.

“Oh, fuck,” Mackie says, “I forgot you don’t know.”

Winston touches tentative fingers to Seb’s jaw. “Do I get to find out?” he asks. He’s holding back, Seb thinks, waiting for approval before he lets them see how into this he really is.

Mackie’s expression is somehow hungry and affectionate at the same time. “What do you think, baby, you want Winston’s dick?”

“God, yes,” Seb moans, pressing a kiss to Winston’s palm and shuffling over between his magnificent, enormous thighs.

Winston tugs Seb up close and presses two fingers to his lower lip, already swollen from Mackie’s dick. Seb flicks his tongue out to taste them and Winston slides them into Seb’s mouth, twisting and turning to touch Seb’s tongue, his teeth, his palate. It’s a little clinical, a little invasive, and incredibly hot. Seb feels that sharp gaze bore into him and lets his mouth drop open, lets himself be inspected.

“Aw, baby, you’re blushing,” Mackie says, touching Seb’s cheek. “You like that, huh?” He kisses Winston’s shoulder and Seb whines, watching Winston’s expression darken with fascination and desire. Winston drags his fingers over Seb’s lips and smears Seb’s saliva over his cock, staring at Seb’s mouth as he jacks it.

“Please,” Seb says, not ashamed to beg for a dick as pretty as Winston’s.

Winston nods, and Seb slides his hands over his thighs, tucking his face down between Winston’s legs to get his mouth on his balls, flattening his tongue and licking a broad stripe all the way up to the tip before sinking down on it as slowly as he can.

“Jesus, Sebastian,” Winston breathes. “Your mouth…”

“It’s good, right? Gets him a lot of attention,” Mackie says, leaning in to suck on Winston’s lower lip.

Seb watches them trade lazy kisses while he dips his tongue into Winston’s slit and sucks on the head of his dick. Winston’s fingers brush over the close-shaved hair on the back of Seb’s head, sending little sparks of arousal down his spine. 

Seb kind of can’t believe how hot this all is, Anthony and Winston making out, each of them with a hand on Seb while he sucks one of them and then the other, them kind of ignoring him a little except to move him in one direction or the other. Yep, it’s working for him. He’s getting hard again, not enough to do anything about yet, just enough to feel it, to notice himself moving with the swirl of water from the hot tub jets. 

Mackie gets his hand in the longish hair in front again and gives Seb a little shake. 

“Fuck, Sebastian, I wish you could see your face right now,” Mackie says. “You look dick-drunk.” Seb pulls off Winston’s dick with an audible pop and shifts over to lick another hot stripe up the underside of Mackie’s cock. 

“I  _ am  _ dick-drunk,” he slurs. “You taste so fucking good, you got no idea.” He jacks Winston’s cock with one hand while his mouth is on Mackie’s dick, pushing against it with his tongue as he takes it deep, past his gag reflex, into his throat where he swallows around it, eyes watering. Mackie curses and drags Seb away by his hair.

“You’re gonna make me come like that,” he admonishes. 

Seb licks his lips to hide a smile. “That’s kind of the point,” he says.

“Oh yeah?” Mackie smirks. “You want it in your mouth and not your ass?”

Under Seb’s hand, Winston’s dick gives an enthusiastic twitch. “Oh,” Seb says, “Winston  _ likes  _ that idea.”

Anthony pulls Winston in for another kiss, “You like that, huh? You thinking about me in Seb’s ass, or you thinking about  _ you  _ in Seb’s ass?”

Winston groans against Anthony’s mouth. “Fuck. Both? Both is good.”

“Tell you what,” Mackie says, stroking Seb’s cheek. “Why don’t we move this to the bedroom, and we’ll see what happens.”

They pile out of the hot tub, grabbing towels from the convenient basket by the steps, one of which Mackie twists up and snaps at Seb’s ass, catching him across the hip.

It fucking stings, and Seb howls, “fuck you!” as he leaps out of range.

“Um, no, I think  _ we’re  _ gonna fuck  _ you _ ,” Mackie shoots back.

“I sure as hell hope so,” Seb laughs, detouring into the bathroom for a rinse-off. If they’re doing this, like  _ really  _ doing this, he wants to take care of a few things first. “Just don’t get too far without me.”

He’s as quick and thorough about it as he can be, and when he steps into the doorway of the master suite, still toweling dry, he’s met with the most breathtaking scene he can imagine. For several long moments, Seb can’t decide whether he wants to just watch or join in.

Winston is sat up against the headboard of the giant bed, Mackie straddling his lap. They’re kissing, Mackie’s rocking his hips - and Seb knows now exactly how it feels to grind up on Winston’s impressive dick. And how it feels to have a lapful of Anthony Mackie.  _ Fuck _ . Winston’s huge hands span the perfect curves of Mackie’s ass, fingertips digging into the muscle. Anthony kneels up and settles back down, Winston’s dick sliding between his cheeks.

“You just gonna stand there and stare?” Anthony says over his shoulder. “Get over here.”

Seb crawls up the bed, maneuvering between Winston’s outstretched legs to wrap himself around Mackie’s back, to press his dick up against Winston’s and along the smooth curve of Anthony’s ass. He hooks his chin over Anthony’s shoulder and grins at Winston, who’s looking a little dazed, then takes Anthony’s earlobe gently between his teeth and feels him shudder.

“You two are so fucking beautiful,” Seb says. “I want you in me so bad I can’t stand it.”

Mackie’s laugh rolls through him and Seb can feel it everywhere. It sets him and Winston both off, too, the three of them shaking with laughter that, as it ebbs away, devolves into more groping and grinding.

“Jesus, Sebastian,” Mackie says through a smile. “So damn impatient!”

“Well,” Seb says, “can you blame me?”

Anthony wriggles out from between them, dragging Seb down with him and situating him where he wants him. He nips and licks teasingly at Sebastian’s mouth before shoving him over at Winston, who runs one big hand down Seb’s flank, tucks him close and kisses him breathless. The three of them make out a little, Seb rolling back and forth between Winston and Mackie, or them leaning up over Seb to get at each other. And it’s good, keeps everything at a simmer, giving them a chance to figure out where everybody likes to be touched, how a scrape of teeth here or a glide of fingers there makes somebody gasp or moan or shiver.

Eventually Seb gets shifted around and kind of straddling their overlapped calves, where he can get a hand on each cock and get both of the beautiful men in front of him so worked up they quit goddamn teasing him and fuck him already. He gets his mouth on Mackie, the way Seb knows he likes it, slow and hot and tight, and Seb’s breath hitches a little when Mackie’s hand comes up to caress his jaw as Seb takes him deeper and deeper.

Mackie is gimlet-eyed. “Hey, Sebastian. You ever had two dicks in your ass at the same time?”

Seb practically chokes on Mackie’s dick, pulling off with an indignant-sounding cough. “Fuck! No, god, why, you ever given it to somebody two at a time?”

“Not when there was only one hole involved,” Mackie says, shrugging like this is a normal, everyday, casual conversation.

“Jesus, Mackie, you’re out here dp-ing people and I’m just hearing about it now?” Seb says, voice maybe a little more wrecked than usual.

“Shut the fuck up, Sebastian,” Mackie says, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t say it was yesterday. It hasn’t been like that in a long-ass time. I’m just saying, I have a modicum of experience which apparently you do not have. Which is a little unbelievable, if I’m being honest.”

“Fuck you, Anthony, you calling me a slut?”

“If the shoe fits, ‘Chelsea days,’” Mackie grins. “Now get that mouth back to work.”

Seb blushes. He doesn’t know why it does it for him, Mackie talking shit and bossing him around, it just does. That, plus the new and distracting thought of Anthony fucking him while he’s already got another dick in his ass, has turned his erection into a persistent ache between his thighs. For now, though, he’s content to ignore it in favor of getting his mouth on Anthony’s dick again, and then Winston’s, making it into a game.

“Like being told what to do, don't you, baby?” Mackie says, not really expecting an answer, what with Seb’s mouth otherwise occupied.

Winston arches an eyebrow, as if he hasn't been listening to Mackie just casually ordering him around all night. “Oh yeah? You into that, Seb?”

Seb starts to pull off Winston’s cock and Mackie stops him with a hand on the back of his head.

“Ah, ah, ah, Sebastian. Nobody told you to take that dick out your mouth,” Mackie says. 

Seb feels his face flush deeper, heat prickling across his cheeks. He nods around Winston’s cock, making a  _ nn-hnn _ sound through his nose. Winston groans and throws his head back. “Yeah, I guess you are, huh?”

“See that blush he’s got going?” Mackie says, looking right at Seb but talking to Winston like Seb’s not even there. “Yeah, kid’s got a humiliation kink a mile wide.”

Jesus. Mackie’s just fucking telling all his secrets like they’re no big deal.

“Yeah?” Winston’s smile is quiet, pleased, maybe a little dirty. “What else does he like?” Winston asks, stroking Seb’s cheek. Fuck, it makes Seb dizzy being played with like this.

“Hmm,” Mackie says, as if he really has to think about it, as if he doesn’t know a hundred ways to make Seb melt into a puddle with his words alone. “Winston, my man,” he says thoughtfully, “I’m going to let you in on a little something. Not many people know this about our boy Sebastian. But there is one thing that this babyfaced paragon of virtue right here loves more than anything else.”

“Oh?” Winston asks, as if he’s only mildly curious, smiling down at Seb and petting his hair. “And what’s that, then?”

“Choking on dick,” Mackie says, and Seb does, as if on command. Mackie grins wide and touches the corner of Seb’s mouth where it’s stretched around Winston’s cock. “Makes his hole open up right up like a flower.”

Winston’s dick throbs in Seb’s mouth and Seb has to squeeze his eyes shut and breathe through his nose to keep from losing it right then and there.

“Fuck, that’s…  _ fuck _ . You really think he can take both of us?” Winston asks.

Another spike of arousal shoots through Seb so hard, he practically convulses. He’s on the edge of a second orgasm just thinking about it.

“What do you think, baby,” Mackie asks him, sliding a finger into Seb’s mouth alongside Winston’s dick. “You gonna take both of us?”

_ Christ almighty _ , he’s so hard, there’s no blood left in his brain to formulate an answer. He’s dying. He’s already dead. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, Sebastian. You listening?” Mackie says. Seb nods, somehow managing to get out an  _ uh-huh _ with his mouth full, feeling the heat in his face start to spread down his neck to his chest. “You’re going to use that pretty mouth on Winston’s dick and get him all nice and ready. Yeah?” Seb hums in assent. “And I’m going to eat your ass until you beg us to fuck you. Got it?” Seb squeezes his eyes shut and counts to ten, tries to breathe around everything in his mouth, knowing he’s drooling all over Mackie’s finger and Winston’s dick.

Mackie gives his cheek a little tap, just enough to get Seb opening his eyes again, and says, “Answer me, Sebastian. Clear and enthusiastic consent, those are the rules.”

Seb pulls back far enough to free his mouth and has to swallow and lick his lips before he can respond. “Yes, Anthony, I want it, all of it.”

“Just to be clear,” Anthony says, because he’s a little shit, “you want me to rim you?”

Seb nods, blushing harder. “Yes.”

“You want to keep sucking Winston’s dick?”

“Yes,” Seb answers again, feeling dizzy. Why can’t they just fuck him already and stop talking about it?

“And then you want us both to fuck you?”

Seb swallows hard, half wishing he could sink through the floor. “ _ Yes _ ,” he grits out.

“With our fingers or dicks?” Mackie says, grinning.

Seb presses his face against Winston’s huge thigh and takes a deep breath. Mackie  _ tsks  _ and hooks him under the chin, pulling him up to make eye contact. “Words, Sebastian,” he says.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Seb moans, “Both!”

“Well then shut the fuck up and get your mouth back to work!” Mackie scolds, like he wasn’t the one who was putting Seb through all this rigamarole.

Winston has been silently watching the proceedings with an expression of mixed amusement and disbelief, but his eyes glint with arousal as he gets his hand in Seb’s hair and drags him back onto his dick. Meanwhile, Mackie gets behind Seb and maneuvers him between Winston’s thighs, face down and ass up. He takes his time, petting and stroking at Seb’s back and thighs and buttocks, only barely grazing his balls and completely avoiding his cock.

Winston combs his fingers through Seb’s hair and glides over the close-cropped fuzz on the back and sides of his head. He caresses his neck, and thumbs over his earlobes, and presses at his lips where they’re stretched wide around Winston’s dick.

Mackie’s touches grow firmer, fingers digging into Seb’s flanks, grasping at the globes of his ass and spreading him open, pressing his thumb into Seb’s sensitive perineum or raking his nails over Seb’s thighs. And then Mackie’s mouth is there, breath gusting over Seb’s hole. And then his tongue, searingly hot, licking a wide stripe from Seb’s balls to his tailbone.

Seb moans - whines? - around Winston’s dick and tries not to come. Mackie works him right to the edge, doing things with his mouth and fingers that Seb knows have to be illegal in at least forty states. Maybe every state. Seb has, like, two brain cells left to rub together, and they’re both busy keeping Seb’s mouth working on Winston’s dick, helpfully reminding him that this might be his only opportunity to have such a privilege so he’d better make it good. Maybe if he makes it really good, this won’t have to be just a one-time thing. Just a press-junket thing.

Seb is yanked out of this weird spiral by Winston’s hand on his cheek, just shy of hard enough to be called a slap. It startles a grunt out of him and he realizes Mackie’s mouth isn’t on him anymore, just his hands, holding him open.

“Take a breath, baby,” Mackie says. He does.

“You ready?” 

He nods.

“What’s that?” Mackie prompts. Seb squeezes his eyes shut, clenching down on the rising orgasm, and grits out, “Ready.”

Mackie holds his ass open, and Winston guides him back onto his dick, slowly dragging Seb closer, pushing his cock deeper, until he’s in the back of Seb’s throat. There’s a long, lingering moment where Seb doesn’t need to breathe, where his tongue keeps working over the ridge of Winston’s dick, where he just drifts on sensation - the scent of skin, body heat, uneven breaths and murmurs, a hand in his hair - and then Seb’s body decides it’s time to breathe, but the fat head of Winston’s dick is in his airway and his huge hand is gripping the back of Seb’s neck, keeping his nose buried in the springy curls at the base of his dick, and Seb is choking - gagging and drooling, eyes watering - and for a moment he thinks Winston’s cock sinks even deeper, and then two things happen at once:

  1. He’s yanked off of Winston’s cock, Winston’s big hands cradling his face, thumbs softly brushing at the tears on his cheeks;
  2. Mackie says, “Fuck,” drawing the syllable out in the longest, lowest, deepest purr Seb’s ever heard. His voice when he speaks again is _reverent_. “I was right - just like a goddamn flower.”



“Can you fuck me now?” Seb slurs.

Mackie practically jerks Seb’s arm out of its socket dragging him around and into a crushing kiss that softens even as Mackie pulls Seb tighter against him.

Winston rolls on a condom and slicks it up with lube, then leans back into the huge pile of pillows against the headboard and pats his thighs. 

“Go on, baby,” Mackie says, with a possessive grope and reassuring pat of Seb’s ass. Seb climbs into Winston’s lap, cheeks burning. They’re really doing this. Winston is hot and hard against the curve of Seb’s ass, and Seb shifts a little to feel him slide along the cleft. 

“C’mere,” Winston says, tugging Seb up against his massive chest. “You’re so fucking pretty, Sebastian. I want to kiss you.”

Seb melts against him, feels one big hand cradle his jaw and the other stroke down his back and over his hip, squeezing gently at Seb’s ass as he kisses him, a sweet brush of lips that soon turns deep and intense. Seb brings a hand up to steady himself against Winston’s shoulder and reaches back, kneeling up as he fits the broad head of Winston’s dick against his hole. Winston keeps kissing him, stroking his neck and caressing his hip and his ass as he starts to push down on Winston’s cock. They did a  _ very  _ thorough job of preparing him, and Seb takes Winston’s full length in one long, slow slide, feeling every fraction of an inch with his heart beating in his throat. It’s so,  _ so  _ good.

“Holy shit,” Winston breathes. “Your ass, Sebastian.”

Seb’s breathy laugh makes his hole squeeze around Winston’s dick, which makes Winston groan. “Fuck,” he grits out. “Anthony. How do you fucking deal with this? His ass is…  _ ah _ , fuck, unbelievable.”

The kiss Anthony places on the back of Seb’s neck makes him gasp and also spurs him into motion. Anthony chuckles, a low, affectionate, knowing sound that sends a shiver up Seb’s spine. “Yeah, he’s something else, huh?” And fuck if it doesn’t make Seb want to prove it, to ride Winston’s dick like he was made for it.

Winston’s dick is - well, it’s big. Maybe not the biggest Seb’s ever taken, but still. And here in a moment, he’s gonna have Anthony’s cock in his ass, too. His breath comes a little short, erection flagging and heartbeat kicking up as he’s struck by the - haha -  _ enormity  _ of the situation. He can’t suppress the slightly hysterical little giggle that escapes his lips.

Winston looks up at him. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Seb says, rocking his hips. “Very.” And he is. He’s just a little overwhelmed, maybe, what with all the dick in his ass, not to mention the greedy way Winston’s looking at him.

Mackie wraps around Seb from behind and kisses his neck again. He keeps his mouth on Seb’s shoulder and his hands on Seb’s hips for a long moment as Seb rides Winston, slow and steady. 

“So good, Sebastian,” Mackie breathes. “You’re perfect. You ready for my dick?”

Seb shivers and leans into Winston, who cups Seb’s jaw and kisses him softly. “Yeah?” he asks. Seb nods.

Mackie shifts up behind him and he feels Mackie’s dick press against his already very full hole. Seb feels himself tense, and Winston grunts at the change in pressure around his cock. Mackie strokes down Seb’s back and Winston kisses him, over and over again until he relaxes again.

“You got this, baby,” Mackie murmurs. “You’re running the show. Just say when.”

Seb takes a couple of deep breaths, rocking a little on Winston’s dick as Mackie slicks more lube around Seb’s hole. It’s gonna be so good, he knows it is. But unlike  _ some people _ in this room, he doesn’t actually have any prior experience with this. He lets himself feel what it’s like to be pinned between them and feels a sliver of a smile tug at his lips. He’s getting fucked by two of the hottest people he knows. And besides, he trusts Mackie not to let him get hurt more than he’ll enjoy.

“Do it,” he says, finally, “just… go slow, okay?”

Mackie hums in acknowledgment and Seb rests his forehead against Winston’s, unable for a moment to meet his dark, hungry gaze.

Anthony slides his dick into position and starts to press inside, and Seb’s breath hitches along with Winston’s. Winston sucks Seb’s lower lip into his mouth and bites down, gently increasing the pressure until Seb whines. 

Mackie shifts a little and then his dick is  _ right there _ , in that spot where it’s either push in or pull out and Seb groans, “Do it, now, now, now, go go go” and “oh my fucking god” as Mackie’s dick slides in and in and in. Seb can’t stop the noises falling from his mouth, a litany of breathless curses and whines. Winston and Mackie are held perfectly still, hands motionless on Seb’s hips and thighs as Seb struggles to get his breathing under control.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck,” Seb moans, “Anthony please, you gotta move, please fuck me…”

Mackie pulls Seb back by the hips, shifting the angle of the dicks in Seb’s ass, making him cry out, and then he gets his hands in Seb’s hair and pulls, tipping Seb’s head back and arching his spine. Winston gets his mouth on one of Seb’s nipples and his fingers on the other, and Seb goes absolutely boneless. He’s got two dicks in his ass and he’s flying. He's nothing but nerve endings, just feeling and feeling and feeling. He’s so full, he’s dizzy with it.

“Jesus,” Winston breathes. “Anthony, his  _ ass… _ ”

“Yeah,” Mackie says, pulling back and shoving back in. “He can fucking take it, huh? Needy little hole.”

Being talked about like he’s not even there, fuck. Mackie knows it gets Seb’s dick hard. It steals his breath and makes his eyes roll back in his head. There are hands everywhere, caressing and plucking and scratching and grasping, and all Seb can do is brace his arms against Winston’s massive chest and ride it out, the two dicks in his ass thrusting in perfect rhythm.

“That’s it, baby,” Anthony says, mouth against Seb’s ear. “So good, Seb, fucking perfect.” Mackie’s words go straight to his cock, making it twitch and drip precome onto Winston’s belly.

Winston’s fingers dig into Seb’s hips, his thighs trembling. “Fuck,” he grits out. “I’m gonna fucking come,” and he does, with a deep groan, grinding up into Seb and holding there where Seb can feel him throbbing.

Anthony makes a strained noise and bites down on Seb’s shoulder. Seb wonders what Winston’s orgasm feels like on Anthony’s dick, squeezed up inside Seb as it is. 

Winston comes and comes, finally leaning up to kiss Seb sweetly, framing Seb’s face with his hands. Anthony continues to thrust oh-so-slowly until Winston has softened enough to slip from Seb’s ass with an embarrassing squelching sound.

“Ugh,” Winston says, grimacing. “Is that part as weird for you as it is for me?”

Seb nods, his laugh shifting Anthony’s dick in his ass. Anthony must feel it, too, because he pulls out and yanks Seb off Winston’s lap, flipping him over on his back, flinging his legs up over his shoulders, and sinking his dick back into Seb’s ass in the space of a breath.

“Your  _ fucking  _ ass, Sebastian,” Mackie mutters. “Jesus Christ.” 

“Yeah?” Seb asks, breathless, “What about it?”

“It’s so fucking good it should be illegal is what it is,” Mackie grits out, driving deep into Seb in a way he usually can’t unless they’ve been at it for hours. Turns out getting dp’ed is a pretty great way to loosen him up. The thought makes him giggle, and his giggle makes Anthony look at him with this soft, fond half-smile. It makes Seb drag him down for a kiss that starts out sweet and turns hot as hell as Mackie’s hips pick up the pace. He nips Seb’s lower lip and growls, getting his hands on Seb’s calves and folding him practically in half as he pounds him into the mattress. Seb is fucking floating, high as a damn kite on the endorphins that pour through him. He could take it and take it and take it, as much as Anthony wants to give him, and never get enough. Too soon, though, Mackie stiffens with a shout, hips juddering as he comes, finally releasing his hold on Seb’s legs and dropping down to suck a half-dozen love-bites into Seb’s neck as the orgasm ripples through him.

Eventually Mackie rolls away to dispose of the condom, and Seb stretches, feeling the twinge in well-used muscles, the throb of arousal in his cock. His outstretched arm bumps against Winston’s hip and he reaches up to draw him down for another kiss. Winston cups Seb’s face in his giant palm, thumb sweeping over his cheek as he kisses Seb’s bruised mouth.

“You are something else,” he breathes.

“Yeah,” Anthony says, flopping back down beside Seb. “A fucking incubus. Sucked my soul out through my dick and now I’ll never be free,” he says, smirking. “Look at him, Winston, his dick’s still hard. What, one orgasm and two dicks wasn’t enough for you, Seb?”

Seb wriggles under their scrutiny. Embarrassment pitches his voice into a whine. “I can’t help it, okay? You’re both just so fucking hot, and it was like an hour ago when you made me come in the hot tub.”

“Uh huh,” Mackie says, “I think you’re just greedy.” He tugs Seb up between him and Winston, Seb’s thighs splayed over their hips so he’s completely exposed. “Don’t worry, baby, I know what that greedy hole needs. Get your hand on your dick, and get those balls out of the way so we can see what we’re doing.” 

_ Fuck _ . Mackie’s back to bossing him around, and Seb’s not gonna last long like this. But he does what he’s told, his breath caught in his throat as he waits, thighs trembling, feeling more vulnerable this way than he had impaled on their two cocks.

“Winston, give me a hand?” Mackie says. “This boy here took both our dicks, but how many of our fingers do you think he can take?”

Seb whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut. This is going to be terrible and amazing.

Mackie swats him on the back of the thigh. “Are you paying attention, Sebastian?”

“Fuck! Yes!” Seb yelps.

Mackie tells him to stroke his dick and he and Winston each get a couple of fingers in him, thrusting into his fucked-out ass, pulling on his stretched out rim, and Mackie talks dirty, telling him next time they won’t use condoms and they’ll fill his ass with come until he’s so full he’s leaking. Mackie crooks his fingers and brushes over Seb’s prostate, rubbing it ceaselessly until Seb’s whole body seizes with the orgasm, bucking and writhing and tears streaming from his eyes.

It takes forever for him to catch his breath, to come down from the high, Mackie’s and Winston's hands smoothing over the long muscles in his thighs, sending little aftershock shivers through him. His mind is a perfect blank, quiet in the way it only ever is after...well, after getting his brains fucked out.

Winston pulls Seb up against him, all that warm, slick skin pressed to Seb’s from shoulder to thigh, and Mackie slides up behind him, pinning him in place.

“Fuck,” Seb mutters, face buried in Winston’s chest. Someone’s fingers are in his hair, someone’s hands stroking down from his ribs to his hip, making his belly muscles flutter. “Thirteen out of ten. A-plus, would  _ absolutely  _ do again.”

“Told you,” Mackie’s voice comes from above his shoulder somewhere. “Dick drunk.”

Winston’s laugh rumbles along Seb’s skin as he drifts to sleep. If this is how it’s going to be, maybe Seb’s not as conflicted about press junkets as he thought.

  
  
  



End file.
